gardian,demon,or both?
by dragonking222
Summary: this Is my first tory so I hope you like it its about a guardian looking for his fathers killer as well as guarding a pristece
1. prologue

Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction story. I don't know how well it will be but if you guys could help me out with some friendly advice or even friendly criticism that would be a huge help!

Disclaimer: I don't under any circumstances own any of the inuyasha characters or the episodes I'm using

Prologue

_Kikio no! He jumps in front of the pristece to try to stop the man he thought was inuyasha from hearting Kikio he took the claw strike right in the heart_ "dad no look out!" I jolted upright in bed gasping remembering the day my father was murdered by that demon neraku I heard an almost silent tap on my window and looked to see a white bird holding a note in its beak I gowned and got out of bed, opened the window and took the note from the bird he stood there for a moment then flew off. I opened the note and read _come to the council room for your next assignment. _ I got dressed and went to the council room when walked in I looked around and sat at the seat where I was supposed to and waited. "What have you called me here for sir" I said to the head of the council of guardians. I was standing in the main room of the council waiting for the council to answer my question. "You are here to take your next assignment. Here it is" one of the council members said and handed me a small orb like object, it was a crystal ball the kind that all the council members give to the guardians, it contains the assignment for the guardian. I looked into it and saw a girl in a weight shirt with a red scarf and a green skirt. "What is this I thought you knew who my father was?" I yelled at him he held up his hand and said "give me a minute to explain." I know your father was the guardian of Kikio the pristece that was killed by neraku and this is her reincarnation." My mind went blank and my jaw dropped to the ground. I closed it immediately and said "oh ok." He looked at me and asked "so are you going to take the job or not?" I looked at him and said "yes I will take the job." He explained the whole job to me. I nodded and walked out of the council room. I went to the portal that will lead me to the world of the living from the middle world where the guardians lived it was between the world of the afterlife and the living world. I opened the portal and unfurled my red scaly wings and jumped through the portal.

Hope you liked the story remember to review and I will get my next chapter up soon


	2. Chapter 1 and so it begins

hi everyone long time no poste sorry it's taken so long but you got to remember I got other stuff I got to do and don't forget to review

Disclaimer: I don't under any circumstances own any of the inuyasha characters or the episodes I'm using

Chapter 1 and so it begins

-ok last time on the guardian, demon, or both? -

"Ok I'll take the job." I said to the head guardian. Then I headed to the portal to the world of the living.

-Now-

I was flying through the portal to the world of the living when my communicator watch started going off. I looked at it to see who was trying to reach me and it was the head guardian so I turned it on and his picture showed up in front of me. He said with a straight face and a look that said he had something urgent to say. "Will have you made it to the living world yet?" "Not yet but I'm almost there." I said back.

"Well I forgot to tell you something about that girl kagoma. She loves animals so if you have to get close to her do it as an animal Ok." He said as he looked through the monitor on his desk. "You got it sir I won't let her see me in human form until she goes back in time" I said while looking at my watch. "Ok good I'll be happy to see you come back in one piece" he said as he tuned the communicator off. _Ya unlike my dad did._ I thought to myself.

Then I looked forward and saw a light in the distance. The portal opened in the living world long enough for me to get through then it closed itself. I landed in a tree near kagoma's house but the branch I landed on was not sturdy so it snapped and I fell into a bush below it. I heard a shriek and then a frightened voice yell "who or whatever you are show yourself!" I concentrated hard to transform in to a small and cute wolf cub and succeeded. I walked out from the bush in wolf form, looked at the girl and barked because it was kagoma who found me instead of me finding her.

She bent down and picked me up by my front paws and looked at me. Then without even a word of warning she quilled and walked home with me in her arms. She saw her little brother sitting by their old well the next morning I was walking by her side still in wolf form. She talked to her brother about not playing in the well and all that then went down to find there cat who was apparently down there I was sitting by her brother when the well opened and she was drug through it I hopped in after her and saw what had grabbed her a like 20 foot long centipede women I tried to move closer but couldn't then out of nowhere a blinding flash of light come from kagoma's palm and the centipede women was cent away then I saw the floor appear beneath us.

Kagoma didn't realize I had hopped in after her for several seconds after we crawled out of the well. Then when she realized I was there she saw a different person then the wolf she saw the real me. I didn't even realize I was transformed back until she asked "who are you and where are we?"

Well that's where I am stopping today hope you liked it don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 2

I'm back with my next chapter don't forget to review ya hear.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from inuyasha

-Last time on guardian, demon, or both?-

I was standing outside the entrance to the well when I heard a voice behind me. I looked back and saw kagoma looking at me asking "who or what are you"

-Now-

I looked around and realized she was talking to me. I thought of all the options and decided to choose the one that wouldn't get either of us heart or in trouble. I hit a button on my watch and a smoke bomb with a special formula that would erase the memories of me from her mind I took it and through it at her feet it exploded and before the smoke cleared me had hopped into the nearest tree out of sight of her. "Few that was a close one" I whispered to myself as I watched kagoma walking towards a giant tree in the distance. I followed her and saw who was stuck to the tree it was inuyasha the half demon Kikio pinned to the tree 50 years ago. I realized then that his demonic energy was awakening I braced myself to attack if he were to wake up but then out of nowhere I almost fell off my branch as I watched kagoma touching his ears. I heard other voices coming and thought they were demons then realized they were just town's people. They dragged kagoma to their village after they tied her up. I debated whether they were going to heart her or not and decided they probably wouldn't so I walked back to the well and took a nap.

-Dream-

"_Dad do you have to go today it's my birthday and you promised you would stay today." Younger me said. My dad looked at me with tears in his eye knowing what was about to happen "I'm sorry kido but duty calls" he said as he hugged my shoulders "I'll be back in no time." I decided to watch what he was doing on the monitor but as soon as I turned it on I saw him neraku charging for my father in the form off inuyasha I watched in fear as I saw neraku jump and sink his claws into my father's heart then the picture went blank._

_-_Real world-

I woke up with a start dripping in sweat and feeling like I was about to die. "damn I hate that dream" I aside to myself. I heard a rumbling behind me and looked up just in time to see the centipede woman come charging out of the well I jumped to my feet and grabbed onto her tail just in time.

That's where I'm going to stop don't forget to review see you next time on guardian, demon, or both?

Peace 


End file.
